callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SVT-40
The SVT-40, is a Russian semi-automatic rifle featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War, ''and [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]]. Call of Duty: United Offensive The SVT-40 semi-automatic rifle appears in'' United Offensive'' and holds 10 rounds per magazine. It has good accuracy and can kill with two to three shots to the torso or from one shot to the head. However, it has harsh recoil that makes it difficult to focus on the player's target after firing. It's iron sights are cramped and hard to aim with, making it difficult to get precision shots. It can be used in close quarters, but the recoil might make it difficult to continuously fire on a target. Strangely, the SVT-40 reloads faster from an empty magazine than reloading it while there are still rounds in it. However, upon further viewing of the reloading animation, it becomes clear that due to the cocking handle being held to the rear after running out of ammunition it is not necessary for the player to fully cock the weapon, only release the handle before firing. The SVT-40 is named the "Tokarev SVT-40" in Call of Duty. Image:svt40_uo.png|First-person view of the SVT-40. Image:svt40iron_uo.png|Ironsight Call of Duty 2 The'' Call of Duty 2'' SVT-40 had everything that was wrong with it in UO fixed. It has much more manageable recoil, making it much easier to get a bead on a target after firing. The iron sights are much more open, giving the firer some breathing room while he's trying to find a target and make accurate shots, and it has the accuracy and damage (two to three chestshots or one headshot for a kill of its UO counterpart). Those changes make the CoD2 SVT-40 a very worthy rifle. Image:svt40_2.png|Main view Image:svt40iron_2.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The weapon is available in the later stages of the Soviet Red Army Campaign missions. The SVT is the starting weapon in "Heart of the Reich" and "Downfall". It is used by some Soviet troops (the weapon replaces the Mosin-Nagant in "Heart of the Reich" but in "Downfall" the Mosin-Nagant is still present) while other Soviet troops will use the PPSh-41 extensively. Multiplayer This semi-automatic rifle is obtained at level 1 in multiplayer and is statistically identical to the Gewehr 43 in every way except for available attachments and reload time. Most players prefer the Gewehr 43 for its clearer iron sights, slightly faster reload, less intrusive recoil animation, ability to equip the Rifle Grenade attachment, and ability to equip a Suppressor over the slightly louder Flash Hider. However, when using the Telescopic Sight the SVT-40 does not have its front iron sight blocking a part of the scope as the Gewehr 43 does, making it a good alternative to a sniper rifle or a countersniper's weapon. It should be noted that both the SVT-40 and Gewehr 43 are almost statistically identical to the M1A1 Carbine, with the only differences being available attachments, reload time, and magazine capacity. Image:svt40_5.png|Main view Image:stv40iron_5.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The SVT-40 only appears in multiplayer. Trivia *In the official game guide (which was released before the actual game) states that one can earn the SVT-40 upgrade making the magazine bigger and adding a fully automatic capability. It seems as if this was originally intended for the game but was scrapped. *The icon shown when picking up the SVT-40 shows the magazine is farther up the rifle than it should be. *This is the only semi-automatic rifle that cannot be acquired in Nazi Zombies. Category:Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:DS weapons